


The Return of a Blooming Lillie

by ElementalBlast64



Series: The Return of a Blooming Lillie and A troubled Sun [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalBlast64/pseuds/ElementalBlast64
Summary: It has been a year since Sun's friend left for the Kanto region. She has been gone to the region with her Mother. Sun however with her leaving has left him in a terrible stated where he was unable to get up in the morning or even eat at times. The leaving of his friend has caused him with mental problems. However, he has no idea, what this day holds for him and his Pokémon.





	1. A Year Later...

Sun woke up to find a sleeping orange Lycanroc next to his bed, Sun reached down to pat the Wolf Pokémon and heard a slight growl from beside his bed realising it was early in the morning. Waking up before the Alolan Sun, as it become a common practice for Sun. He slowly lifted his hand away not to scare the Wolf Pokémon. He began to feel the tiredness of the early morning and began to rub his eyes.

Sun than began to look around in his bedroom, he saw his Decidueye sleeping peacefully standing up in the corner of his room, his Jolteon sleeping curled up underneath his desk, an Alolan Ninetales sleeping at the end of his bed, a shiny Lucario sleeping sitting up facing towards the door, like it is a guard dog. Finally he looked at his dragon type Silvally which was staring at Sun in the middle of the floor. Sun then whispered and waved towards the Silvally, “Good Morning Helmer”. Helmer moves his head towards Sun and continue staring at him but instead into his grey eyes.

Helmer then roared, startling Sun and waking up the other Pokémon. Sun still startled by and staring at the synthetic. Sun then heard the other Pokémon complaining about being woken up by Helmer. Sun then started to quiet the Pokémon around “Okay guys, quiet down Helmer accidently roared loudly. Now Helmer say sorry to the others and we are going for a walk”. The Silvally began to say sorry to all the Pokémon in the room individually, while Sun was getting his clothes on for another early day.

Once Helmer finished saying sorry to his fellow Pokémon and when Sun got his clothes on and put his Rotom Dex in his backpack, they went to the door of Sun’s bedroom and left, the Silvally was happily by Sun’s side, when they both heard a door open behind them. They both heard a tried and older female voice saying, “What happened?” “Helmer roared trying to say hello and woke everyone up” Sun replied with a worried smile, “Oh okay, what are you doing now?” 

Sun replied with a worried frown, “Going for a walk down to the Marina” Sun’s mother replied, worried, “You realise it is only 5:50 in the morning” “Yeah I do but I want to talk to Helmer about something”. Sun’s mother looked at her son in a protective manner, “Okay but be safe because you only have Helmer with you” Sun reply was filled with relief “I will, please do not worry about me”. Sun’s mother replied with a protective stare, “I will worry about you; I do not want a repeat of what happen several months ago. 

Sun then hugged his mother in calm manner, then left with a Silvally by his side through the front door of his house. Sun and Helmer was slowly walking down the path to the main and busiest city of the island with Sun patting at the back of Helmer’s head and both of them staring calming at the sunrise. “The sunrise is beautiful Helmer, is it not” Helmer nodded and rubbed its head against its trainer. Sun responded with a pat and smile then looking off to the horizon.

As they continue to walk to the Marina they saw the Pokémon that are up at night going to sleep and the day Pokémon coming out at night. When they arrived at the Marina they went down to the lower part for smaller boat and sat at the end with Helmer sitting behind Sun and sideways to face the beach and turn his head to look at the ocean, while Sun leaned back onto the Pokémon like a pillow and looked at the vast ocean. Sun then started to talk to the Silvally, “It has been a year since we have met”, Helmer replied with a bark and the Rotom Dex came out the bag to translate the Pokémon, “BZZT, Yes it has and it has been an eventful year, BZZT” Sun nodded at the comment.

The Rotom then said his part “BZZT, Master do not forget it has been a year since Lill…” Rotom stopped talking as he felt a gaze upon him and look at his Master with a clenched fist and scary stare and Helmer staring and growling at him and began to apologise for what he said, “BZZT, Sorry, I forgot about how you feel about us mentioning that event, BZZT”. Sun then released his fist but kept his stare while the Silvally went back to staring at the sunrise, Sun then said with a shaky voice, “It…t’s okay, ju…just be ca…re…eful next time”.

The Dex then gave a relaxing smile as Sun turned his body and head to face the Silvally’s back and started to shake and started to cry a little as the Silvally smoothed its trainer as best as he could do, the Rotom Dex went back into his Master’s backpack in guilt. They did this for about half an hour when Sun was ready to talk to Helmer again, “Okay, Now Helmer what would you like to do this morning”. The Silvally barked a replied and the Rotom Dex flew out of Sun’s bag to translate “BZZT, Lets go to Aether, I want to thank to Gladion for giving me to you, BZZT” Sun replied with a smile, “That is a great idea”.

Sun stood up shakily but quickly recovered, “Okay Helmer get in your ball and I will let you out when I see Gladion”, Helmer went back into its ball and the Dex went back into the bag. Sun then pulled out his ride pager to call for Charizard. Sun asked the Charizard to travel to the Aether Paradise. Aether still have not changed much over the past year, however the staff are much nicer. Sun walked into the paradise and was welcomed, “Hey Champion, you here to see Gladion?” Sun replied, “Yes, where is he?” The receptionist pointed towards the elevator “He is in the Conservation area”, Sun thanked the employee and moved towards the elevator. Sun travelled up the elevator and saw Gladion walking towards the looking at his clipboard. Sun called out to him to get his attention, “Hey Gladion, care to have a talk?” Gladion looked up and was shock to see his rival.

“What do you want to talk about Sun and I better not be about Lillie again”, Sun looked a Gladion with sorrow and small tears in his eyes, Sun told Gladion about his feelings about Lillie, Gladion was fine but it was hard for Sun to say. “Oh… sorry, um… What did you want to talk about?” Sun grabbed the Poké Ball that contained Helmer, “Someone wanted to say thanks”. As Helmer came out Gladion’s eyes widen to see a very happy Pokémon, Helmer roared something and the Rotom Dex came out and translated, “BZZT, Thank you for giving me to Sun for him to take care of me, BZZT”. “No problem Helmer, it was not a hard decision, Sun can you meet me at the Marina in Hau’oli City at around 5:30pm tonight?”, Sun was surprised with the meeting spot and said “Sure, how come?”. Gladion smiled at the answer “You have to find out when you get there, you may even want to get there earlier”


	2. The Return of a Blooming Lillie

Sun is walking towards to the Marina he was thinking about what Gladion is going to say to him. Sun sighed at the sight of the sunset over the beautiful blue ocean. Sun still could not get over how beautiful the Alolan sunset was. The one thing that has been keeping him sane for the past few months.

As he arrived at the marina, Sun walked towards the lower parts to sit down and enjoy the sunset as he done that morning. He let out his Dusk Lycanroc, Jolteon, Alolan Ninetails, shiny Lucario, Silvally and his starter, Decidueye. He said to his Pokémon “Enjoy the sunset, while we wait for Gladion”, All the Pokémon stared at the sunset with their trainer.

It has been 10 minutes and the Rotom Dex came out of Sun’s backpack, “BZZT, Sun its 5:30, BZZT”, Sun sighed, “Really already, okay guys back into your Poké Balls”, All of a sudden a boat horn pierced Sun’s ear and puzzled him. Sun thought ‘Is that Gladion? I thought he would have taken a ride Pokémon’ Sun walked towards the ramp that lead back to upper part of the Marina. When Sun walked back up the ramp and was facing towards the Melemele Ferry Terminal, he heard a familiar feminie voice towards his left, “SUN!‼”

Sun froze at his name being called out, and then he quickly turned towards to his left and saw a familiar girl running towards him. He was filled with joy seeing the familiar pale white and blonde girl, “Lillie!?”Sun said while rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. Sun ran towards the friend he has missed for the past year. Sun and Lillie ran towards each other and gave one another a hug, “Lillie, you’re back! I’ve missed you so much,” Sun said with tears in his eyes, “I missed you too” Lillie replied.

They both broke away from their hug and both stood there like if they were strangers to one another. Sun said trying to break the silence “How was Kanto? Has it changed much since I left?” “Great, I have become a great trainer, Kanto hasn’t changed much though” Lillie replied with strength in her voice. Sun was knew Kanto would not change much but he has. It was even more awkward now.

Sun started to gaze off into the distance, Lillie noticed that something was off about Sun. Sun then noticed a blonde women coming out of the boat. Sun’s expression turned into a worried one, Lillie noticed and said “Mum is much better now I think she wants me to stay with Gladion or someone, as she is worried she would ruin my life again”. Sun knew that Lillie was also worried to hang around her mum as well.

All of a sudden a gush of wind came from behind Lillie and Sun, both of which, turned around I fright. They both saw a Charizard and Gladion on it with a big grin on his face, “Told you there was a surprise” “Brother, you scared us, and also you didn’t tell Sun I was coming back today!” “Sorry Lillie but Sun needed the surprise, right Sun?” Sun was once again looking into the distance and muttered “Yeah….”

Sun refocused and asked Gladion “Are you taking Lillie to your place?” “Yeah but it is very cramp with just me in there”. Sun then asked “Hey, how about Lillie stays at my place for the night, I would be great for us to catch up, if it is okay with both of you?”

“It is fine by me” Gladion said, “I would love to” Lillie said in an excited tone. “Okay then I know mum will be fine by it”.

A voice from behind said “Hello Sun”, Sun froze at the voice that said that to him “Hi Lusamine”, “What is this about Lillie staying at your place?” “Um well if it is okay with you, Gladion probably wants to catch up with you anyway and…” “It is fine Sun, you helped me and my family, I think I can let you look after my daughter for the night”, “Okay” said Sun with nerves chilling off.

“Okay let’s get going Lillie, want me to take any of your stuff?” “Okay, yeah can you take this suitcase”, It was a suitcase that had a broken wheel. “Sure”. Both waved good bye as they left the marina it was a quick lively talk on Lillie’s part, she talked all about her adventure while Sun talked about little parts of his time in Alola and still being the champion.

They arrived with the sun nearly gone over the horizon and Sun knocked on the door since it was locked, Sun’s mum opened the door to find his son holding a suitcase and a girl behind him. “Hello Mum, Lillie arrived today and she needed a place to stay so I invited her over, I hope that is fine.” “Hello Lillie, no time no see, I hope Kanto was an amazing experience, please come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for this taking so long, I moved houses recently and I had no internet or time (Schoolwork).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a new chapter is along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first FanFic, this has taken some time.


End file.
